Ils Se Fichaient des Conséquences
by Mana2702
Summary: Rachel n'avait plus envie de craindre les esprits, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Sean. [The Lodgers] [SeanxRachel] et [EdwardxKay]


_**J'ai fait ce texte pour remonter un peu le moral de mon amie Marina Ka-Fai après une dure journée qu'elle avait passé ^^  
**_

* * *

Rachel avait vu Sean Nally pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt. Elle devait avouer qu'il était très séduisant et très gentil, elle se moquait bien qu'il avait perdu une jambe à la guerre. Il était le seul à la comprendre vraiment, même son frère jumeau Edward ne la comprenait pas car il était trop rongé par les esprits de leurs ancêtres. Toutefois Rachel ne voulait pas faire comme eux, elle ne voulait pas suivre le destin funeste de sa famille en couchant avec son frère, en ayant elle-même des jumeaux et en faisant que cette boucle infernale se répète à l'infini. Rachel aspirait à autre chose à vivre sa propre vie loin de cette sinistre demeure ! Elle était donc assise au bord du lac avec Sean et ils discutaient tranquillement de leur passé. Ils s'entendaient bien, aucun ne jugeait l'autre pour ce qu'il avait fait ou vécu. Leur relation était basée sur la confiance et la compréhension, même si aucun des deux ne pouvait nier être attiré par l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux affrontés des choses terribles et c'était ça qui les avait rapprochés, puis qui avait fait naître un amour entre eux.

Le blond finit par prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était doux, mais peu à peu la passion se libéra. Sean allongea Rachel sur le sol et commença à faire courir ses mains sur elle. Rachel hésitait, elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, il y aurait de lourdes conséquences. Toutefois les lèvres de Sean contre sa peau lui faisait perdre la tête, elle décida donc de céder à ces pulsions, elle réfléchirait plus tard ! Elle passa donc ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Sean pendant que ce dernier commençait à défaire les lacets de sa robe. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. L'ancien soldat continuait de parsemer le corps de sa belle de baisers brûlants. Au bout d'un moment il se plaça et plongea son regard dans celui de Rachel. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour l'encourager, il entra donc en elle doucement. La douleur fut à la fois atroce et merveilleuse. Sean resta immobile un moment, se contentant d'embrasser sa belle. Lorsqu'elle sentit que la douleur s'estompait, Rachel caressa le dos de Sean, descendant sa main jusqu'à ses fesses galbées pour les caresser. Le jeune homme prit cela comme une invitation et commença son mouvement lent, pour être sûr que la jeune femme était habituée à sa présence en elle. Rachel avait l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, c'était une sensation fantastique de s'offrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sean lui caressa les cheveux tout en accélérant légèrement son mouvement. Les amants se regardaient dans les yeux, c'était un moment hors du temps. Rachel ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, c'était la meilleure sensation qu'elle avait eu de toute sa vie. Elle sentait une drôle de vague de chaleur monter de plus en plus en elle. Au bout d'un moment cette vague explosa en elle et Rachel poussa un long gémissement alors que son corps était secoué d'étranges tremblements. Sean sourit, donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et fut lui aussi emporté par le plaisir. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, reprenant doucement son souffle. Rachel avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences maintenant, elle était beaucoup trop heureuse.

* * *

Un peu plus tard le couple se rhabilla. Ils quittèrent le bord du lac et s'embrassèrent une fois sur le chemin, il était temps de se séparer. Sean voulait que Rachel s'enfuit avec lui, qu'ils partent vivre loin d'ici pour tout recommencer. Rachel devait avouer que l'idée était vraiment séduisante, qu'elle ne rêvait que de ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul derrière elle. Sean lui caressa la joue et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux :

-Viens avec moi, il n'y a que la tristesse et la mort qui t'attendent ici. Ton frère peut venir avec nous si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Il ne voudra pas partir, il est beaucoup trop attaché aux règles. Il n'est pas sorti de la maison depuis des années ! Ces règles, cette maison ce sont toute sa vie !

-Alors il faut qu'il en change !

Rachel soupira et recula :

-Ce n'est pas si simple Sean. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais sache que ce moment avec toi tout à l'heure a été le meilleur de toute ma vie !

-C'était aussi merveilleux pour moi, et c'est pour ça que je te le demande à nouveau : enfuie toi avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas, rentre chez toi Sean. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et partit en courant en direction du manoir. Sean partit en boitillant en direction du portail, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter si elle avait décidé de ne pas le suivre.

* * *

Rachel rentra dans la maison et aussitôt Edward l'agrippa par le cou pour la plaquer violemment contre le mur. Il était à nouveau possédé par les démons, elle le savait. Il lui hurla au visage :

-Espèce de catin, tu étais encore avec ce boiteux ?! Les règles sont pourtant simples : ne jamais abandonner l'autre, pas d'étranger entre les murs de la maison et être au lit à minuit !

Rachel articula tant bien que mal malgré la pression sur sa gorge :

-Il n'était pas entre les murs de la maison.

-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste !

Edward lui tapa la tête contre le mur et tout devint noir.

* * *

Sean décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers l'immense demeure. Il entra d'un pas prudent, tous ses sens en alerte. Même si il avait perdu une jambe au combat il n'en restait pas moins un ancien soldat et ses réflexes étaient toujours affûtés. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, il faisait quasiment nuit à présent. Les yeux du blonds s'habituaient à l'obscurité ambiante, et il commença à gravir les escaliers. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le premier palier, un jeune homme se jeta sur lui avec un couteau. Sean réussit à l'esquiver, il se doutait que c'était Edward alors il ne voulait pas le tuer. Rachel lui avait expliqué que son frère était plus fragile qu'elle, qu'il se faisait réellement posséder par les démons et ça se voyait. Il était grand, squelettique, pâle comme la mort, d'immense cernes sous les yeux et l'air malade et fatigué. Toutefois il avait actuellement un regard de fou et tentait à toute fin de le tuer. Sean réussit donc à le contrer, il ne voulait pas le tuer mais au moins le désarmer et le maîtriser. Il valait mieux qu'il assomme Edward pour être tranquille plutôt qu'il ne lui ôte la vie. Après une lutte interminable, Edward se crispa en grimaçant. Sean fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Le couteau était planté dans le ventre du brun, sa chemise était en train de s'imbiber de sang. Le blond n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, il avait peur pour Rachel, car avec cet air de fou Dieu seul savait ce que le brun avait pu faire à sa sœur ! Finalement il trouva Rachel allongée sur son lit, inconsciente. Il la réveilla et la prit par la main :

-Nous devons partir, vite !

Rachel était encore un peu secouée par tout ça, elle le suivit donc sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle remarqua à peine son frère allongé, son esprit était encore embrumé par le violent coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. D'ailleurs elle se sentait poisseuse au niveau du crâne, elle devait saigner. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Sean voulut l'ouvrir mais ils étaient enfermés. Rachel commença à reculer, terrorisée par ce qui se passait. Ils étaient pris au piège, ils allaient mourir. Les esprits allaient les punir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle continuait donc de reculer, même si elle voulait s'arrêter elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur son propre corps. Finalement elle tomba dans une trappe remplie d'eau. Sean n'hésita pas un instant et plongea à sa suite.

C'était incroyable, sous l'eau se trouvait une copie identique de l'intérieur du manoir mais à l'envers. Des silhouettes d'hommes et de femmes ressemblant à Edward et Rachel étaient autour d'eau, les tiraient pour les éloigner autant que possible. Les doigts des amants se touchaient presque, mais des fantômes commencèrent à le tirer par la jambe, l'entraînant vers les profondeurs sombres. Rachel essayait de se débattre et de crier mais rien n'y faisait. Alors que le couple perdait tout espoir, ils virent Edward arriver sous l'eau. Le sang à son ventre teintait l'eau dans son sillage, mais malgré sa plaie le brun nageait vers les profondeurs. Il semblait vouloir atteindre Sean. C'était incompréhensible, Edward s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers les abysses en direction du blond. Finalement il lui saisit la main in extremis et commença à le tirer vers le haut. Les fantômes restèrent interdits un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Rachel remonta vers la surface, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle respire. Elle atteignit bientôt la trappe et se hissa à l'extérieur. L'air qui remplit à nouveau ses poumons lui fit mal, mais en même temps ça lui faisait du bien. Elle vit les deux hommes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sean semblait inconscient de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Edward poussa le blond vers la surface et Rachel le tira pour l'extraire de l'eau. Elle lui tapota la joue pour le réveiller, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Edward s'extirpa de la trappe et toussa violemment lorsque l'air rempli ses poumons et articula entre deux quintes de toux :

-Il faut le mettre sur le côté pour qu'il recrache l'eau. Je l'ai lu dans un livre un jour.

Rachel s'exécuta et plaça Sean sur le côté en lui tapant dans le dos. Quelques instants plus tard le blond se mit à tousser violemment, recrachant beaucoup d'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa aussitôt sa main sur la joue de Rachel :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Edward t'a sauvé ! Il nous a tous sauvés !

Sean regarda en direction du brun, celui-ci avait les yeux baissés l'air gêné. Le blond se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward :

-Alors merci si je te dois la vie. Partons d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous rattrape !

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elle était toujours verrouillée. Le trio couru donc vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Sean attrapa une chaise et la lança à travers la vitre qui vola en éclats. Les spectres apparurent, se mettant à hurler. Sean attrapa Rachel par la taille et l'aide à enjamber le rebord un peu haut, avec sa robe trempée ses mouvements étaient très limités. Une fois qu'elle fut de l'autre côté, Sean aida Edward car il savait à quel point une plaie au ventre faisait souffrir. Il sortit en dernier et ils se mirent à courir en direction du portail. Normalement les esprits ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal en dehors de la maison mais ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Ils quittèrent la propriétés quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle mais soulagés d'être sorti de cet enfer.

* * *

Rachel était frigorifiée et épuisée à cause de tout ça mais elle était heureuse d'être sortie de cette maudite malédiction. Sean lui prit la main :

-Allons chez ma mère. Nous serons au chaud, en sécurité et elle pourra soigner Edward.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous Sean.

-Mais non c'est normal.

Il leur sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille du brun pour l'aider à marcher. Il voyait que ce dernier avait des difficultés à avancer puisqu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le chemin fut donc plus long que d'habitude, mais ils atteignirent enfin le village aux premières lueurs du jour.

* * *

Sean ouvrit la porte et sa mère se précipita vers eux en criant :

-Kay descends, nous avons besoin de ton aide !

La brune arriva en courant et eut un hoquet de surprise devant cette scène. Elle alla aussitôt remettre des bûches dans le feu et apporta des serviettes. Maura aida Edward à monter les escaliers et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle le déshabilla et le sécha avant toute chose. Elle lui enfila ensuite des vêtements de son défunt mari, déjà il fallait que cet enfant se réchauffe ! Ensuite Maura examina la plaie. Après ça elle prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin et commença à soigner le jeune homme. Elle désinfecta la plaie, puis le recousit. Edward était si faible qu'il s'était évanoui mais c'était normal. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de recoudre elle appliqua un pansement et un bandage au jeune homme. Ce fut long et laborieux car la plaie était profonde et plutôt moche, mais tout était réglé. Kay posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère :

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu, je vais veiller sur lui.

-Merci ma chérie.

Maura déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et partit se coucher.

De leur côté Sean et Rachel s'étaient séchés et changés. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis dans le lit du blond. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, du repos leur ferait du bien.

* * *

Sean se réveilla le premier en milieu d'après-midi. Il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara du café et de quoi manger. Il servit une tasse de café et la monta à Kay, il avait vu en passant dans le couloir que sa sœur était en train de veiller le jeune brun. La brune le regarda avec gratitude, un bon café lui ferait du bien. Sean la regarda :

-Tu peux aller te reposer, je crois qu'il pourra bien rester seul un moment.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang !

-Je sais, mais il faut aussi que chacun d'entre nous se repose. Il faut se relayer pour veiller un malade. Crois moi, ça fait des heures que tu es à ses côtés.

Kay hésita encore quelques instants et finit finalement par partir dans sa chambre. Sean retourna dans la cuisine et vit Rachel assise sur un tabouret. Le blond déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui servir une assiette. Elle sourit et au bout d'un moment Maura descendit à son tour :

-Bonjour mon fils, Mademoiselle...

-Rachel.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, je sais aussi qu'à cause de vous des voyous ont agressé mon fils.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous ne fassiez pas souffrir mon fils. Il a déjà affronté assez de choses pénibles comme ça.

La brune ne dit rien, elle se contenta de doucement hocher la tête. Ils mangèrent et la jeune femme monta veiller son frère. Maura vint un peu plus tard avec un bol dans les mains :

-J'ai fait de la soupe, ça lui fera du bien.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire, dès que mon frère sera rétabli nous vous laisserons tranquille.

-Rien ne presse. Il est vrai que je vous tiens pour responsable de l'agression de mon fils, mais j'ai vu la façon dont il vous regarde, et il vous aime vraiment. Alors vous êtes la bienvenue ici, tout comme votre frère, pour aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

-C'est très gentil à vous.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Rachel caressa doucement la joue de son frère. Edward ouvrit les yeux et sa sœur sourit :

-Maura t'a fait de la soupe, ça va t'aider à guérir.

Le brun se redressa légèrement et elle commença à lui donner cuillère après cuillère. Une fois le bol terminé elle le posa sur le bord :

-Tu reprends des couleurs, c'est bon signe.

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

-Je sais oui, c'est eux qui te forçait à faire certaines choses.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ils discutèrent un peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme à nouveau. Les heures passèrent et Kay finit par revenir :

-Je vais prendre le relais.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, mais ne te sens pas obligée.

-Non, ça me fait plaisir.

Rachel alla rejoindre Sean en souriant. Ils allèrent marcher un peu au bord de la mer, prendre l'air leur ferait du bien. Le blond souriait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se sentir bien ensemble. Finalement ils rebroussèrent chemin lorsque le soleil commença à décliner. Rachel demanda :

-Tu es sûr que nous ne dérangeons pas ?

-Si ma mère l'a dit c'est qu'elle le pense.

Ils sourirent et rentrèrent à la maison. Maura et Kay étaient en train de cuisiner en discutant. Sean regarda sa belle :

-Je vais monter un peu.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois le seul à ne pas le veiller.

Sean alla donc s'asseoir au bord du lit d'Edward. Le brun dormait toujours, ce qui permit à Sean de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Les jours passaient et Edward allait de mieux en mieux. Kay passait beaucoup de temps aux côtés du brun, ils commençaient à être très proches. Maura ne disait rien mais elle voyait bien que sa fille commençait à avoir des sentiments pour le brun. Elle était en train de préparer du pain aux céréales lorsque Sean et Rachel arrivèrent. Maura avait aussi vu le changement chez Rachel. Elle n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit, mais elle reconnaissait certains changements chez une jeune femme. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que les jumeaux vivaient chez les Nally, et Maura avait vu les signes. Edward arrivait à quitter le lit à présent, c'était bon signe. Rachel s'approcha :

-Je peux vous aider Maura ?

-Oui, tu peux dresser la table s'il te plaît.

-Très bien.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans problème, elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que la matriarche la tutoie puisqu'elle était la petite amie de son fils. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Edward était en bas avec eux et il était complètement différent. À présent il avait bonne mine, s'était remplumé un peu et n'avait plus peur des inconnus. À présent que la malédiction était finie, il avait l'impression d'être né une seconde fois. Le duo était très content d'avoir fait la connaissance des Nally.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard Maura finit par lancer en plein milieu d'un repas :

-Rachel tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... pardon ?

-Tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'en suis quasiment sûre. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Vous avez un teint particulièrement radieux, vous avez du mal à rentrer dans vos robes, vous avez parfois des nausées inexplicables...

Les amoureux échangèrent un regard surpris, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Edward sourit et regarda sa sœur. Il regarda ensuite Kay et lui sourit à elle aussi. Elle lui prit la main et Edward regarda Maura :

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

-Nous sommes dans un petit village, nous devons tous faire plusieurs choses. J'aide souvent notre médecin à prodiguer des soins, notamment des accouchements. Et parce que je suis un peu la confidente de tout le monde ici. Alors lorsqu'une jeune femme se retrouve enceinte, en général elles viennent me voir car elles sont terrorisées.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête et le repas continua. Maura était contente pour son fils, et elle avait hâte de devenir grand-mère.

* * *

La vie continuait tranquillement, Edward était complètement rétabli à présent. Rachel de son côté avait un ventre bien rebondit à présent. Avant un repas alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Edward mit un genoux à terre en prenant la main de Kay dans la sienne :

-Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine et que nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de relation mais... Kay, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Tout le monde était sous le choc par cette déclaration inattendue. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Edward pouvait se montrer si sûr de lui et entreprenant. Kay finit par hocher la tête :

-Oui, j'accepte !

Effectivement elle ne connaissait pas le brun depuis longtemps mais elle savait qu'il était un garçon bien. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que les deux bruns échangeaient un baiser. Sean sourit en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa belle, ils étaient eux aussi fiancés. Rachel posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond en souriant, elle était fière de son frère. Jusque là il ne s'était jamais montré entreprenant mais de réels sentiments étaient nés entre Kay et lui. Les jumeaux travaillaient pour aider Maura, et étrangement ils y prenaient goût même si ils n'avait jamais été habitués à ça. Quitter cette affreuse maison avait changé leur vie, à présent ils étaient pleinement épanouis. Sean sourit, il était content d'avoir fait demi-tour ce jour-là, s'accrocher pour récupérer Rachel avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
